nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Water
Back to Items > Lore Books The Water Water (A synopsis by M.R. for interested alchemists and scholars) This is a paper on water. It presents many facts and theories that have been researched by scholars and alchemists in the course of time and informs the reader about the current knowledge of this area. Water has three different forms. The most known type of water is the liquid form. The second form is the frozen form. The third form is that of steam. All three forms will be discussed here. Water in its liquid form This is the most common form of water. It can be found in rivers, streams, lakes and of course in the sea. One must differentiate between normal water, known as freshwater, and salt water. Freshwater is the most pure form of water. It is digestible by all well-disposed creatures, such as us humans and many animals, and is a fundament of life. This water damages mal-disposed, demonic creatures.This effect can be enhanced by blessing the water. Holy water is one of the strongest weapons against all kinds of demonic vermin. Salt water, on the other hand, is unclean water, though that does not mean that this water is bad. We humans and many animals cannot digest it and it can cause death if too much is consumed. May the reader be warned! It is only possible for fish to live in this water. Many may be asking now why the water is so salty. Alchemists have not yet quite found it out, and explaining it would fill up all the pages in this book. However, a legend exists that, a long time ago, a bit of our moon fell into the sea , which has since that day been salty. Water in its frozen form This type of water exists only in winter, on mountain tops or in the high north. Why liquid water freezes at low temperatures has yet to be resolved. There are also different types of frozen water. Solid ice is frozen water, but so is snow. Whoever has taken a closer look at ice, in particular snowflakes, will know that they are crystalline. This feature allows for different conclusions too. I would like to refer to the Crystal Theory for anyone interested, which takes a closer look at the freezing of water. Warm temperatures melt ice. It is also known that snow melts faster than ice. Water in the form of steam Water in the form of steam, also called gaseous, occurs when water is brought to the boil. Not much is known about steam. However, there are theories that say clouds are made of steam. Steam turns back into liquid water when it cools down. This can be observed well when steam settles on surfaces and slowly transforms into water droplets. To get back to the clouds - because steam becomes liquid water after a short time in low temperatures, one speculates that the air at the height of clouds is very hot. When it cools, the water gathers and falls to the ground as rain. If the temperature at this height drops rapidly, the water can even return to earth as little balls of ice, known as hail. However, normally the temperature decreases slowly, which is why the water freezes slowly and falls to the ground as snow. May the reader be warned here, too. Sometimes the aforementioned hail can be as big as a fist of a grown man and strike someone dead with ease. This is why we recommend you to find cover under roofs and trees as quickly as possible in the case of hail. There are even rumours from the high north that Northern men have seen whole frozen clouds fall from the sky as they went home at night. There are also rumours that dwarves use steam for all sorts of machinery. Author's note: I hope this paper has informed the reader about many interesting facts of water and sweetens the hours of one or the other alchemist or scholar. Imprecations and murder threats on behalf of a few overenthused or bored scholars are wished to be sent to the commissioner of this paper at the Department of Education and Knowledge. M.R. Notes Category:Books